Johnny Test (character)
Johnathan "Johnny" Test (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11 year old boy who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime, Dukey, his genetically altered mutt. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Appearance Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is a natural blonde with the tips of his spikey hair dyed orange and has bright blue eyes. His hair makes people call him the kid with the flaming hair. Johnny's general clothing consists of a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers, and a watch on his right arm. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers. He is known to be 12 years old. Personality He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. Relationships Dukey- He has a great relationship. Dukey is his best friend in the world which is mentioned various time through out the show. Dukey is smarter than Johnny and usually tells him right from wrong, though he often doesnt listen. When most people ask about Dukey, he usually says that he is his friend with a rare hair condition. Susan and Mary- Johnny is rude to them but really loves them. He steals their inventions and usually ignores their warnings to not play with their inventions or machines. But Johnny and his sisters do help each other out a lot. Hugh- Johnny and his dad, Hugh usually have arguments. They are mostly about Johnny's decisions and behavior. Sissy Blakely- Johnny and Sissy act like they hate each other. Throughout the series it is seen they have crush or kind of like each other. Trivia *His microscopic counterpart has a reversed outfit and hair color. *His microscopic counterpart's girlfriend is Sissy's microscopic counterpart. *In Take Your Johnny to Work Day, it is revealed that Johnny's address is 2524 Porkbelly Drive by one of the girls. *His microscopic counterpart has brown eyes. *He is referred to as 'JT' by Dukey on some occasions. *After the events of "A Scholarship for Johnny", he has a curling scholarship to Porkbelly Tech. * Through out the series so far Johnny has liked three people: Janet Nelson Jr., Sissy Blakely and Joni West In Roller Johnny after a spin in the gender bender he had short hair and purple blue star on his right eye oh and he was addicted to his nails and the way he looks for a moment. * He and his family may be Christans as they are capable of singing 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'' by heart Gallery Is.jpeg 0.jpg Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood 0229.png Johnnyx (112).png Johnnyx (113).png Johnnyx (114).png Johnnyx (117).png Johnnyx (121).png Johnnyx (123).png Johnnyx (124).png Johnnyx (126).png Jt char johnny 174x252.png|Johnny Test Tko charjohnnytest 174x252.png|Johnny Test in Cartoon Network: TKO (Titanic Kungfubot Offensive). Is3.jpeg|Johnny being Johnny. Badge-blogpost-0.png Badge-category-2.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-edit-2.png Badge-introduction.png Badge-picture-1.png Badge-sayhi.png JT 1friend.jpg JT 250edits.jpg Turbo.jpeg Is.jpeg thumbnail.jpg Jtttcote (114).png Jtttcote (109).png Jtttcote (106).png Jtttcote (77).png jonyskirt.JPG|Johnny in the green skirt jonydress.JPG|Johnny with dress Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Johnny's Face up close.jpg|Johnny & Dukey 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Johnny evil.png|Evil or robot Johnny Jonydress.JPG|Johnny as a Girl Scout Jt.png|Johnny Tko charjohnnytest 174x252.png Johnny Test TG by D MentedOne.jpg Images.jpg Johnny Test Titlecard.jpg Johnny's New BFF.png Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright For Johnny.png 2010-10-18 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 23b-Johnny Test's Day Off.png 2009-11-10 - Episode 401b - Porta Johnny.png 304A-TitleCard.jpg 2010-10-04 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22a-Sleepover at Johnny's.png 301A-TitleCard.jpg 302A-TitleCard.jpg 307B-TitleCard.jpg Images.jpg Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 18b-Johnnys Big Sister Smackdown.png Johnny's New BFF.png 2010-10-18 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 23b-Johnny Test's Day Off.png 306B-TitleCard.jpg 307B-TitleCard.jpg 305B-TitleCard.jpg 305A-TitleCard.jpg 302B-TitleCard.jpg Jonydress.JPG Jonyskirt.JPG Johny & Dukey.jpg|Johnny & Dukey 502640_Johnny_Test_2005.jpg|Johnny, Dukey & Bling-Bling boy|link=Johnny EN_CP_JOTCLP0005_01.jpg|Johnny, Dukey johny_test.jpg|Johnny throwing a ball Untitled4.jpg|Johnny Test Nano Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Male characters